The compleatly pointless sailor's eating contest!
by Felixfeles
Summary: Growltiger and his seasick nephew Tumblebrutus set out to answer the big question, can Tumble eat a square meal without bringing it back up over the side?


**For those who have never been seasick it sucks! My dad and I engage in stupid contests like this all the time so you could say that was this story's inspiration.**

* * *

Growltiger paced up and down his ship feeling immensely satisfied with everything. He stopped pacing when he came across his nephew Tumblebrutus, who was busy dry heaving over the side.

"Still feedin the fishes are you Tumble?" he chuckled. His nephew glanced up and got up shakily to stand to attention."

"Course not Cap'n, haven't been sick since this mornin I haven't" the captain raised his eyebrows with suspicion.

"Really, not since this mornin?"

"Nuh uh Cap'n!" said Tumble, his chest puffing out with pride. An idea flickered across Growltiger's thoughts.

"Well that's quite an achievement young Tumblebrutus" he warmly congratulated his nephew, who beamed "how would you like to celebrate your recovery by having some dinner with your dear old Uncle" his nephew's face fell at the mention of 'dinner'.

"I… umm…err" Tumblebrutus was stuck now; you couldn't refuse the captain's invitation. Growltiger chuckled and decided to cut the tom some slack.

"Of course that's only if you feel like it, I'm sure a young tom like yourself would much rather hang out with his shipmates than an old salt like me…"

"No!" cried out his nephew "I'll come and dine with you Uncle, err… Cap'n" Growltiger opened his eye wide in surprise.

"Are you sure Tumble?"

"Of course Cap'n, I'll eat everything you give Me." nephew and uncle looked at each other with sudden understanding.

"I'm counting on it Tumble" murmured Growltiger as he watched his nephew wobble away. The bet was on.

Tumblebrutus's POV

I entered the mess hall and made my way over to where my uncle was sitting. His table was right next to the kitchen where many unidentified odours were issuing out from. Ignoring my stomach's protest and tapping into my resolve I sat down next to my uncle. He patted my paw welcomely.

"I suppose you know how the Captain gets his own food prepared especially for him?" I nodded.

"But do you know what sort of food is prepared for especially for the Captain Tumblebrutus?"

"No Cap'n" I shook my head. Uncle Growltiger grinned jovially.

"Then prepare yourself Tumblebrutus, first up, DESSERT!" Dessert before dinner? If my guts weren't groaning in despair it would have been a dream come true. A kitchen hand came out of the kitchen with two plates, each containing a dark, rich, moist, mud chocolate cake. My stomach lurched, I fought it down. Uncle licked his lips with anticipation.

"Bon appetite Tumblebrutus" he purred picking up a spoon, I did the same.

"Bon appetite" I murmured plunging my spoon into what should have been a mouth wateringly chocolaty delight.

3rd person POV

Growltiger sighed contentedly and watched as his nephew struggle to finish the last of his dessert. Although he wouldn't admit it he was impressed with the tom's pluckiness. '_Probably comes from my side of the family'_he thought to himself. Out loud he simply said "I hope you enjoyed that Tumble, the vegetable course is next." Tumble's face, if at all possible, went a little pale.

The kitchen hand came out again bringing two steaming platters piled high with peas, beans, corn, broccoli, carrots and many others objects that came under the name of vegetable. That and a pot of heavy smelling fish sauce accompanied them.

"I'm sure your mother always told you to eat your veggies if you wanted to grow big and strong" Growltiger said to his young nephew. Tumble nodded. "Well guess what she was right" he laughed as he filled both plates with vegetables, before proceeding to drown them in pungent fish gravy. "Dig in boy!"

He watched as his nephew picked up his fork and slowly started eating, his face turning from white to a delicate shade of green.

It took Tumblebrutus a long time to finish off the vegetables, but he managed it. His stomach was churning, his paws were all shaky and his face was all sweaty, but he had done it! As he set his fork down triumphantly he looked up at his uncle with proud defiance. "I've finished!"

"Oh no you haven't" Growltiger chortled "we've still got the main course to go." On cue the kitchen hand came out again, this time with a platter piled high with juicy sausages and rich mashed potato. The main course was bangers and mash.

Tumble's stomach caught a whiff of the smell of blood meat, and heaved. Knowing he had a matter of seconds Tumble bolted out of his chair and ran towards the exit. His Uncle had won the bet.

Tumblebrutus's POV

_Hmm, tastes chocolaty_ I thought as I saw the contents of my stomach disappear over the side. Would I ever become a sailor? Would I always be the lazy landlubber who started spewing as soon as he set foot on a vessel? I certainly seemed to be heading that way. A cup of water was placed in front of me I grabbed it and rinsed my mouth out gratefully.

"Thank you… oh!" I turned to see my Uncle Growltiger standing there with what may have been a kindly look on his face. "How you doin Cap'n?"

"I'm alright me lad, but how are youdoin?" I looked down at the ocean rolling below us. "Not great I guess being seasick and all"

"Don't worry Tumble, everyone gets seasick during their first few days at sea. Some more than others.

"I've been sick for three days" I muttered dejectedly.

"I was sick for a full week on my first vogue" my uncle confided. I goggled at him, a week? Was that even possible?

"The fishes loved me, I was their all you can eat buffet!" Uncle continued. The thought of my Uncle being a free for all food joint set me off giggling like crazy, my Uncle joined in. Soon we were on the deck rolling about like two drunken pollicles, engaging in deep belly laughs. Still on the floor holding my aching sides I hadn't felt this good since I'd come aboard the ship, no, make that since I was told I could go to sea six months ago.

Maybe I would become a sailor after all.

Fins

* * *

**Review are happily recieved, even the harsh ones! It takes a lot to burst my bubble.**

**Felix**


End file.
